LINK tm THE FACES OF EVIL
by Regiwi
Summary: The epic tale of how a young man saved Koridai from the evil that corrupted the land.
1. The beginning of a great adventure

**The beginning of a great adventure.**

The world had long been in a state of prosperity and peace. Throughout the ages evil had threatened the land of Hyrule many times, but always a hero, bearing the Triforce of Courage would come forth and dispel the evil from the land. This story takes us to a part of Hyrule's history that few remember; a period of time which many Hylian scholars wish would be forgotten. This is the story of the Faces of Evil.

Our hero's heart was stirred by his restless thirst for adventure. As Link casually looked from Hyrule Castle's window across the beautiful landscape he let out a sigh. "Gee, it sure is boring around here." The young hero said with regret in his voice. The King, who had been quietly sipping from his kingly chalice, gazed upon Link and noticed the look in his eyes, one that yearned for adventure. "Mah boi! This peace is what all true warriors strive for!" He told the bored hero. Link knew that the King was wise, but he also was aware of Ganon's cunning. He suspected that despite the peace they were experiencing, Ganon was rallying his minions. "I just wonder what Ganon's up to..." He pondered.

There was something in the air of Hyrule that day, something that foretold of events being put into motion. A spectacular tale would begin this day. It was upon this fateful air that Gwonam, a resident of Koridai and an old friend of the King rode his magic carpet with great haste to Hyrule castle. He flew onto the balcony overlooking the fair land below. "Your majesty." The wise old wizard stated assertively, before putting his hands together in a sign of respect customary to the island of Koridai. "Ganon and his minions have seized the island of Koridai!" He informed them as he spread his arms out and looked to the heavens in despair.

The King was a wise and compassionate man. He immediately set about trying to remedy the situation. "Hmm, how can we help?" He said whilst making a hand gesture of support and wisdom customary in Hyrule. Gwonam used his ancient magical powers to summon an ancient scroll which he then presented to the King. "It is written, only Link can defeat Ganon." The ex-carpet salesman stated whilst pointing at the symbols upon the document. He in fact had no idea what the symbols meant, but the crafty old man had heard of the boy's exploits and knew that he was the right man for the job.

Link's heart swelled with excitement at this news. "Great! I'll grab my stuff!" He stated with youthful exuberance. Gwonam, who had now stored his magic carpet in his sleeve magically made a gesture of haste to Link. "There is no time! Your sword is enough!" He said with wisdom. Link looked upon the fair Princess Zelda. They had known one another since childhood and were best of friends. "How about a kiss, for luck?" He said to Zelda. "You've got to be kidding." She said and turned her head. She feared that he would see in her eyes how much she'd miss him if she didn't turn away from him. Link giggled like a schoolgirl.

Preparations were made and Link jumped onto Gwonam's magic carpet. The carpet began to fly at a high speed. Eventually, Hyrule disappeared over the horizon as they reached the sea. The old man took joy in the freedom of flight and did a loop whilst shouting "Squadala! We're off!" It was a long journey, but finally, the island of Koridai came into view, Link was astonished. "Wow! What are all those heads?" He asked Gwonam in shock. The wizard looked down upon his homeland with a tearful eye. The land was made up of many horrific faces carved out of stone. He made hand movements to express the scale of the adventure Link had in store and told him. "These are the faces of evil, you must conquer each!"

Link looked at Gwonam with the eagerness and courage to take on this quest. "I guess I'd better get going." He said to him. The tearful wizard was cheered up immensely to hear such news. "Here is the map!" He stated as he summoned a map of Koridai. "Where do you wish to go?" He asked. Link leant forwards and started to point around the map, trying to make this momentous decision.


	2. Crater Cove

**Crater Cove.**

Link made his monumental decision. Gwonam, not needing to hear any words, knew of the boy's choice. The magic carpet, gracefully descended upon the area of Crater Cove. What Link found, there, would horrify most ordinary men, but to Link, this was simply a new adventure. Swarms of Dairas and Gohmas approached the brave hero, but using his magic sword, he slayed them where they stood, and progressed onwards in his quest.

After a long battle with Ganon's evil Minions, Link stumbled across a small shack. He went inside to ensure the safety of it's inhabitant. There, he saw a wizened old fisherman. Link pondered deeply, how this man had survived with all the monsters roaming outside. He approached the man with caution, not knowing if this mild mannered Fisherman was in fact a spy for the evil Lord Ganon.

The old man was pacing to and fro, with a distinct air of accomplishment. Link stabbed him in the stomach, as was the custom in Hyrule when you wished to speak to someone. The man turned to him, years of experience in his craft shone in his eyes. "Biggest crab I ever caught! Heh Heh!" He exclaimed in delight at his recent haul. The man was a fisherman, long known by the people of Koridai as the greatest fisherman of the land. Link turned in a wise manner to the Fisherman, and in response to his spirited outburst, saw the longing of knowledge the Fishermen displayed in his speech. Link decided to inform him, of the truth. "It's a Gohma!" Link said in a surprised manner. He was slightly confused that a creature which took many slices of his magic blade, could be caught by such an old Fisherman. The Fisherman, glad to have been informed upon his capture, turned to Link. In a generous gesture, he stated "You're pretty good, here!" and used his inexplicable magic powers to create a sword out of pure antimatter and make it float into Link's heroic hands.

Link, used to this sort of behaviour, took the sword, he looked gratefully into the old Fisherman's eyes. He felt that this gesture was worthy of his approval. "Thanks!" he exclaimed in a gesture of acceptance. Link turned to the Fisherman as he was about to leave. The Fisherman was busy at work, a profession which had been in his family for generations. He was stitching together a fishing net, ready for his next haul that evening. "Keep going boy you're doing real well!" He informed Link, having seen his progress and mastery at identifying giant crabs. "Once you get rid of Ganon we can get back to fishing!" He happily concluded. Link looked upon the Old Fisherman, he recognised the struggle he was facing now with evil lizard men and giant crabs stalking his fishing grounds. Link, realised something this day. The true burden and responsibility of his quest began to embrace itself upon his soul. Link, happy that he had helped the Fisherman, wandered yonder.

As Link stepped outside of the old shack, he was approached by a group of evil Dairas. He took his new blade in hand and fired a sword beam. The beam split one of the evil minions in two. He used his shield, to deflect their thrown axes and followed up with more flailing like all true swordsmen do. After defeating the group, he went down to the shore, and picked up a key. Knowing that this area was now safe from Ganon's evil minions. Link, looked up at the distant Face of Evil. Ganon's Mountain. Knowing what he must do, he set forth to a small volcano upon the island's edge, and struck the magic map.

Gwonam silently picked up our hero. Together, they soared into the skies and onwards, to their next adventure.


	3. Hot and Cold

**Hot and Cold.**

As Link flew over the land of Koridai, his thoughts wandered to the small volcano he saw. Gwonam was navigating, as he knew the layout of the land. The wily wizard felt it would be best for them to visit Goronu next. Link hopped off the carpet and arrived in Goronu. Dairas had invaded this area as well, but they were mere annoyances to Link and his magic sword.

As Link slaughtered the evil warriors, he noticed some of them dropped Rubees, the currency of the Land of Koridai. Once all had been slain, the weary warrior walked across a bridge, and saw a white building up ahead. To ensure the safety of the residents of this area, Link walked in. Inside he found a shop. The Shop Keeper was walking back and forth, or in his case it was more of a waddle. Every so often, the man who resembled a pig somewhat with a moustache would stop and outstretch his hand, as though advertising his wares. Unknown to Link however, he did not realise the young hero had entered his shop, and simply did this regardless of whether there were customers or not due to severe depression.

Link approached the shopkeeper, also known as Morshu and as was custom, stabbed him in the stomach. The Shopkeeper turned to Link with a cunning smile and beady little eyes glowing with anticipation. "Lamp oil, rope, bombs!" As he pronounced Bombs, he made a bizarre hand gesture as though he were about to explode himself. "You want it?" He stated, pointing directly into Link's face. "It's yours my friend... as long as you have enough Rubees." Morshu pulled a Rubee out of his pocket, in order to demonstrate to Link what he must do in order to purchase items from his shop.

Link, the cunning shopmaster we all know and love, had garnered enough ill-begotten gains through the slaughter of Ganon's minions to purchase one batch of each. Money exchanged hands, allegiances were made and Link once again struck the inexplicable floating map that had appeared within Morshu's shop and flew away.

Gwonam next took them to Nortinka which was the North-West region of Koridai. This bleak desolate land was now covered in snow, and despite the evil which stalked this plain, it was a most beauteous white wonderland. Goriyas and Moblins immediately charged at Link upon his arrival. These foul beasts would, in the case of Goriyas throw boomerangs at Link, whereas the Moblins would charge him with spears or throw them at him. It was a hard fight, but Link emerged victorious. He was tired however; the weariness of his adventure was beginning to get to him. This land, although beautiful, was deadly due to the cold. Link realised he needed shelter, and made his way into a nearby snow-hut.

Inside, he was met immediately by a Moblin, guarding a prisoner. Link deflected his spear and sliced him with a sword beam quickly, recovering a snowball from his remains which he stored in his magic pouch. Link made his way down to the poor feeble old Lady. He could see the weariness of many ages in her eyes. She looked upon him, arms stretched out in despair. "Help! Ganon froze the fountain, I'm stuck!" She stated, before freezing in front of Link. The hero shed a tear for the dear old woman. Her suffering however, made him decide he couldn't give up. He marched out through the door, and took on a small army which had marched their way to Nortinka. From their horrified corpses he gathered snowballs. After the long battle, Link noticed a broken down igloo. The evil minions had been using it as a base after they turfed out its inhabitants. Link marched in and found a key.

This key, with it's golden slender frame had a familiar head, Link then made a startling revelation, it matched the mark left upon a building he had seen earlier in Crater Cove. Link returned to Gwonam, and together they flew back to their previous destination. Link walked to the building, a small wooden shack which was on high legs and had a ladder which must be climbed to enter. Once Link was inside, he saw a strange woman walking backwards and forwards with a butcher knife. Not knowing what to expect, he decided to take assertive action, and stabbed the woman before she could get him.

The woman went crazy, her eyes were livid and she pulled out a fish which she began chopping apart with her knife. She began screaming at Link, her eyes looking almost as if they had flames in them. "Dairas came straight from the crater till I boarded them in!" She yelled angrily. Link, despite the evil he had seen, began to pity the poor Dairas who had faced this butcher knife wielding psychopath. She chopped up the fish more and more. Link wondered if the old Fisherman from nearby provided the fish for her. "Used a skull for a latch..." she shouted whilst chopping the fish more and more "and not one Daira's figured it out!" she stated, finally finishing chopping the dead fish apart.

Link quickly used this chance to run and got out of the crazy woman's shack. He had learnt something valuable though. There was an extra large Daira skull hanging outside the boarded up cave. Link struck it and a key dropped out. He pondered what the Daira's last moments were. He was almost sure the confident proud Daira must have realised as soon as he saw the insane woman with the butchers knife approaching him, this was the end. Perhaps he made a prayer to Ganon to make sure his wife and child were safe, perhaps he thought about what meaning his life had had. Perhaps even, the fear gave way to acceptance, and as the insane old bat used her butcher's knife to slice him apart and keep a key in his decaying skull, he realised he'd had a good run, and that it was simply his time.

Link shed a tear, and moved inside the cave. Once inside he faced an army of red Dairas, evil creatures with flaming scales. Link tried everything against them, bombs, his sword, lamp oil. Nothing worked however. He was cowering in a corner as they approached him, but then, a snowball fell out of his magic pouch and touched one of the Fire Daira's feet. Immediately, the creature began to melt and give out an anguished cry of pure terror. Link, took out more snowballs. He was the only one left in the end, to hear their screams. Link left the cave and flew away with Gwonam, in his pouch now lay a new batch of fireballs, the only remains of his act of mass-murder.


	4. That's cold

**That's cold.**

Link clutched onto his magic pouch as they flew through the air. Indeed it was filled with fireballs and snowballs, which he knew would undoubtedly come in handy against the trials he would face. However, his recent battles had left his pouch feeling rather lighter. One advantage though, was that his rubee sack was now heavier after the battles. The spoils of war he had pocketed jingled as he flew along on Gwonam's carpet. Link gestured to Gwonam, and they descended upon Goronu once again. Link entered Morshu's shop.

Inside he saw the wealthy proprietor of weaponry and other goods had expanded his wares. Morshu was a frugal and cunning sort. Many of his goods had been bought from towns invaded by Ganon which needed to sell as many of their goods as possible to try and pay for repairs. A common sight would be Morshu riding into town on his stallion mmming and ahhing at the prices the desperate townspeople asked for their goods, and getting them to knock the prices down. He had an eye for a bargain. Across the store were various weapons, in some cases tied together to hide their breakages and clearly taken from dead warriors in the battlegrounds throughout Koridai. One shield due to an oversight on his part still actually had a severed hand holding onto it, although out of sight of the customers.

Link knew what he needed. He would need to stock up on Bombs and Ropes. Whilst he hadn't used any rope yet, he still felt it would be appropriate to purchase more. He purchased some bombs, and two pieces of rope. When he went for a third however, he noticed he lacked the sufficient funds. Morshu, knowing there were no other merchants in Koridai brave enough to sell anything in Ganon's reign, had no concept of customer courtesy. "Sorry Link... I can't give credit!" He said, tapping his hands together in glee, a smile creeped its way across his face as he put a hand into his pocket, before swinging his other arm around. "Come back when you're a little... mmmmmm-richer!" He concluded, pointing to the door. Link was furious, well as furious as poor Link's mind could handle, and within a minute he was back to his happy self and left thinking Morshu was a pretty swell guy.

As Link soared through the skies with Gwonam, his thoughts drifted again to the poor old woman frozen in Nortinka. Gwonam saw the painful look in Link's eyes, and did not need to hear a word. They landed in Nortinka. Link gave Gwonam a smile, and fought the blizzard to make his way to the old woman's home. Inside, he was set upon by more monsters, but these monsters were of little threat to our brave hero. He approached the frozen wizened old woman. Link decided it was time to test out his new item. He outstretched his hand, towards the old woman, and using what little magic powers he possessed, managed to shoot one of the fireballs at her. The ice melted and the old woman was free of the ice at last.

She turned to Link. "Here, have some water of life." She said to him, passing him a jug full of it that had been sitting next to her the whole time. Link, being so hungry he could eat an octorok, and so thirsty he could drink a lake, glugged it down happily. "My you're thirsty!" The old woman replied to this sight in shock. Just then, evil began to take hold again. "Oh my goodness!" she screamed as a look of pain and terror took a hold of her. She once again froze. Link wept, and looked to his right. There stood a door. A door Link did not notice last time. He knew what he must do now and marched through the door.

Outside he was attacked by a barrage of evil white monkeys. Their fur would freeze innocent Koridians at the touch, and glistened in the sun. They picked up rocks and threw them at Link, pure murderous intent was reflected in their eyes. Link fought valiantly, deflecting their rocks with his shield and striking them with his sword. Their fur however was ice hard and could not be penetrated by his magic blade. It was then that Link remembered his trials in the crater back at Crater Cove and the solution there. He outstretched his hand, and before long, the horrified expressions of the monkeys disappeared as they exploded in flames, much like everything else in the land of Koridai did once it was destroyed.

Link was pleased he'd collected the fireballs before he attempted to climb this mountain. More and more monkeys ambushed him, but they stood little hope and were soon nothing but dust glistening in the sunlight. As Link continued to climb, there was one other menace. Bats with giant misshapen humanoid heads swooped down at him. However, due to their head's size, they were poor flyers, and Link took them down with little trouble.

As Link reached a higher part of the mountain, he realised something peculiar, the snow was disappearing, and the top of the mountain was rocky with no snow. Still some Snow Monkeys attacked, but Link had little difficulty with them. At the very top of the mountain, there stood a peculiar little stone hut. Link entered and inside he was confronted by a giant library. It was a peculiar sight, a library at the top of a dangerous snow covered mountain swarming with evil creatures. Inside, there was only a little old man, with long hair, dressed in a magenta robe with a little hat, and wearing some glasses. He was reading one of the thousands of books this library contained.

Link approached him, and as was second nature to him now, stabbed his sword straight through the little old man's head. The man turned to him and pointed at himself. "I am the reader Ipo!" Link noticed there was somewhat of a similarity in his voice to Gwonam, but didn't want to raise the question of their possible relation. "If you bring me the Book of Koridai I will gladly read you the secret verse!" He said, with a tap of his nose telling the young hero it was a secret to everyone but him.

Link pondered how someone could survive doing nothing but reading, and how this little old man managed to live in this out of the way hut at the top of this dangerous mountain. Let alone how he got food, or where all his books had originally come from. As Link questioned this, he saw on a chalkboard next to Ipo, there was a map of Koridai. Striking it, he was picked up by Gwonam, and they flew off into the wild blue yonder. Thoughts of what this Book of Koridai was, fresh in their minds.


	5. A Light in the Darkness

**A light in the darkness.**

Toyku Lighthouse had for years guided travellers in Koridai's harsh dark waters to safety. However, now it was infested with Ganon's evil influence. These creatures were quickly slain by Link without a second thought, as he journeyed through this land towards the Lighthouse. Many broken weapons lay where Link had slain their bearers, a grim reminder of the hero's power, gifted to him by the Gods as bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

Link stumbled across a rather elaborate key whilst fighting the monsters, and saw ahead of him, a small house. Or rather, it looked that way at first, but Link realised, since he was high up, this was in fact the top entrance to a large mansion. Link used the key, and the door opened. Inside, the once luxurious mansion was now a wrecked derelict building. Tables were smashed, chairs thrown over. Rubber ducks had their squeakers pulled out. It was pure destruction as far as Link could see.

As he walked down the bloodied broken stairs, there was a loud crash, and some small pterodactyls swooped in, striking at Link. He valiantly lifted his sword, and struck them out of the air. Eventually, the skies were clear once again. Link reached the bottom step and saw a strange green blob-like creature. Fearing the worst, he stabbed his sword forward at it. This would be one time however he'd live to regret it...

A hulking green creature began skulking towards him; he then saw her face and blonde hair. She was a very large middle-aged woman with thick make-up. She marched up to him with her tree-trunk legs on full display. "You're not afraid of dragons are you?" She said, pinching his face. Link recoiled in pure unadulterated fear. "O-of course not..." He managed to struggle out of his mouth. He wasn't afraid of dragons... but this lady however could give them a run for their money... "Then get my necklace back from Gleeok ok?" She said whilst fingering her necklace. Link was too terrified to question why she needed that necklace in particular when she was already wearing one. "Pretty please!" She finished, poking his nose.

Link instantly ran for the door. Outside was an old rope bridge. It was missing a couple of panels in the middle, and there was a deep chasm below. Dairas approached Link, but at this point, they weren't even an annoyance to our brave hero. He sliced them apart with little thought and journeyed onwards. At the end of the bridge, finally, stood Toyku Lighthouse. Link was determined to make this area safe, so Ganon's forces would not have easy prey in the ships which had no light to guide them. He fought his way to the top of the lighthouse, kicking Dairas out of windows, slicing skulls and all sorts of other violent acts.

Eventually, Link reached an old man in a yellow raincoat, pacing backwards and forwards. He had a walking stick and a lantern to light the way forward. Link stabbed the old man in the chest, which made him turn to Link. "Gets mighty dark with all the evil about." He coughed out in his wheezy voice. Flailing his pipe around which he somehow was holding at the same time as his stick and lantern. "Keep this lantern full." He told Link, passing him a lantern with a wink and a grin. "It'll light your way." Link took the lantern from the old man. The gratitude he felt towards him he felt he must express both humbly and assertively. In Link's... admittedly small mind he searched his memory banks for the perfect reply.

"Thanks!" Link replied with a nod. Now he truly had the power to vanquish darkness, and he had a use for the lamp oil he'd bought from Morshu for no reason other than that he could. The old man turned to look out to the window, leaning on his stick. Link could tell there was restlessness in the old man's heart, and so stabbed him in the back with his sword. The old man turned, his expression turned to one of great brooding. "Not many left Link..." he said in a sorrowful tone."There's Droulic round the side of Glutko. Aie..." He concluded. Link decided that if there were people left alive, such as this Droulic, he would save them, for it was his duty as the Hero of Koridai.

Link once again took flight, the lighthouse was now shining out to the sea, saving unwary boats from getting shipwrecked and plundered by Ganon. Link saw the Faces of Evil, he was determined to take them down. Gwonam put a hand on Link's shoulders. Such was the close bond between the two, no words needed to be said for Link to realise Gwonam was telling him to wait. Link looked angrily at Ganon's face, and they travelled onto their next destination, Firestone Lake.

Link dived from Gwonam's carpet into the hostile area. There, he met an army of creatures he was more than familiar with. Octoroks, fiends created by Ganon who would walk on land, shooting rocks from their mouths at whatever approached. They were giant squids which wandered around on land, the Koridian Octoroks however were much larger than their Hyrule counterparts, particularly their large heads. They also had large eyebrows. They hissed fiercely at Link. Link however, looked the happiest he had for a while. The Octoroks didn't know what to make of his behaviour. If only they'd known... they would have fled right there and then...

Later, Link reached the yellow lake. The water was too hot to swim in; however, there was a raft nearby. Wiping a leftover Octorok tentacle from his mouth, Link boarded the raft and travelled across the scorching water. He eventually reached a small volcanic cavern. Link climbed inside the dark cave at its base, avoiding the lava flow streaming down the rocks. Once inside, he met Gwonam. Gwonam turned to Link, there was a horrified look upon his face.

"Look what has happened!" The old Wizard shouted at Link whilst stroking his own knee. Link looked into the darkness, and had a vision. He saw Zelda, the beautiful Princess fast asleep. Out of nowhere however, there was a flash of blue, and he saw behind Zelda, the evil Lord Ganon. "In the darkest nightmare hour." Link raised his sword. "When not Moon nor Sun has risen." Link, furious charged forwards as Ganon flew around Zelda's bed like a vulture stalking it's next meal. "I take Zelda in my power!" Link struck at Ganon, but fell through him, then realising this was merely a vision of what had already come to pass. "I shall keep her in my prison!" Ganon flew over Zelda into the darkness, and when Link looked, the bed was empty. The vision ended. Link still on the floor after trying to attack Ganon, felt powerless. He then grabbed some dirt from the ground in his hands and shed a tear, before standing, throwing the dirt aside.

Gwonam was deep in meditation and Link realised it was best to go on, for defeating Ganon wasn't simply an adventure now. It was his whole life.

Link filled his lantern with oil, and lit his way through the cave. Various monsters approached him, but our hero would not even be slowed down on his quest to save Zelda. The last Daira screamed as it was dragged under the lava. Link picked up a rare fruit which could only be found in this area, Grapple berries. He took a bite of one, and felt stronger. He pocketed the rest for later and made his way to the base of the cavern. There, he found a rock which was spinning in a shrine. Link could sense power radiating from it, but intense heat too. He took out a snowball and threw it at the rock. The rock melted somewhat, into a diamond. Link outstretched his hand over his head; he had found the Fire Diamond, an ancient powerful stone of untold abilities.

As Link pocketed it, he saw a map had mysteriously appeared nearby once again. Link struck the map, and together with Gwonam, flew away from Fire Lake. Thoughts of Zelda still fresh in his mind; Link was now more determined than ever, to defeat the evil lord Ganon.


	6. Dragons come in many different shapes

**Dragons come in many different shapes.**

"You're doing great Link!" Cried out one of the wide-eyed bizarre fairies as Link smiled mindlessly. "You're our hero." The other said in a dreamlike state. These two fairies were notorious around Korodai for hiding up in the mountains giggling whilst giving passers some 'Magic fairy dust'. A regular sight strangely enough was Morshu making his way up Spearfish Falls to the fairy fountain. It's said he'd often wander around Koridai in a dreamlike state for days after. Link however was in no need of some magic dust, he was here for other reasons.

The Fairies together drew a heart shape in the sky with their wands. "Here's a life heart. We know you can beat Ganon." They concluded, before giggling and flying back into their fountain. Link felt stronger with this new power. With his heart feeling larger and braver, he went onwards. The mountain had a beautiful waterfall streaming down it. The beauty of the landscape however hid the dangerous creatures which gave it its name. Spearfish flew in from all directions. They were weak, but fast. Link swung his sword in a frenzied attack, taking out three of them, a fourth however sliced at his leg. Link ignored the pain, jumped and sliced the creature in two.

After a long climb, Link had reached a dark cave with flames painted around it. Skulls and blood surrounded the entrance, previous victims of whatever lived inside. Link, bravely took his sword in hand, and walked in. The room was pitch black. He tried to pull out his lantern but accidentally left the room through the door. He went back in and lit the lantern. There before him stood a giant two headed dragon. It let out a giant roar. Link edged closer, slightly intimidated but determined to fight on. Then, one of the dragon's heads ripped off, and flew towards Link. He raised his shield and hit the dragon's head with it before narrowly dodging out the way. He looked up to realise he was lying at the feet of the dragon, which was staring right down at him with the head still attached to its giant hulking body. It was then that he saw a necklace around the dragon's neck.

Link realised this must be the necklace belonging to the other dragon he'd met earlier and therefore this must be Gleeok. Link decided he needed something strong to take down this beast, and he knew just the thing. Just then the flying head swooped behind Link. Thinking fast, he jumped and landed on top of it. Gleeok was a cunning dragon though; his flying head began to fly towards the head still attached to his body. Link realised the head on Gleeok's body had its mouth open wide, ready to eat Link as a bedtime snack. Thinking fast, Link turned this to his advantage. He put his skills as the Hyrule basketball team's top player to the test, and threw a bomb into the dragon's open mouth.

Gleeok had a single tear roll down its face, before exploding in a shower of green goo. Link landed on the ground with a start as the flying head lost all life and exploded into ash. Link lifted himself from his fall, and found in his hand the woman's necklace. Link stood in the middle of the treasure horde, with dragon entrails everywhere including on him, holding his prize high in the air, celebrating his victory.

Link exited the cave and looked up towards the top of Spearfish Falls. There he saw a key, sat on one rock, and a small cottage on the other. Link climbed up the falls, and reached the key, however, once there an assortment of Keese and Koridian Hornets started flying at him. Murder was in their eyes, and Link was precariously balanced. He was unsure if this was maybe the end, but stood his ground. This was the day, Link truly proved he was the hero of courage. Link had no margin of error, a single move and he'd fall, but he held his ground and nerve, swiping every evil Keese and Hornet out of the sky.

The deed was done, and Link climbed down to the house using the key to enter. Inside an old witch was stirring a caldron with assorted ingredients of questionable origin. It was well known in Koridai she would head down to the fairy's fountain sometimes and would return with some 'magic fairy dust'. The old woman pointed to Link's pouch. He opened it. She immediately put her hand in and pulled out the Grapple Berries he'd found earlier. Pouring them into the caldron she said "Stir the berries in the tub." She then discarded the bowl she had the berries in and looked to the heavens. "Let the juices soak the glove." A small cloud of smoke rose from the caldron, which she began touching. "Let Link fight and never cower." She made strange hand gestures and the smoke began to change shape. "For his glove's a glove of power!" She finished. The smoke took the form of a glove, and by magic, it became one. Link rushed forwards and put his hand in it. Immediately his small pitiful skinny arms began bulging with muscles. "Wow thanks!" He exclaimed in adulation.

Link showing politeness native to Hyrule, jumped and sliced her face with his sword. The old woman smiled with gratitude and said "I may be old and ugly, but I still know a few tricks!" She took a small plume of smoke from her concoction and turned it into silk. Link was amazed. He then saw the map ahead. Link dashed towards it, struck it with the sword, and dived out of the old woman's window. He whistled a tune of friendship, and his old friend Gwonam, who had definitely not been down the Koridai nightclub all this time, flew into view and caught him. They drifted into the skies of Koridai.

Link returned to Toyku Lighthouse. He didn't want to, but he was terrified if he didn't return the necklace to that... woman, she would probably track him down in his sleep with her dragon powers. Link once again entered the shattered mansion, and there he saw the large woman. She began to approach, and Link's natural instinct was to slice her head off. He tried to do so, however she began to talk. "How sweet." She kissed Link. Link died a little inside. "My husband gave me this!" She said, floating around as if she was made of jelly whilst grabbing the necklace off of Link. "He's an abonimum now." She told him with little care or regret in her voice. "Here..." there was a strange popping noise, and she pulled a bottle from... somewhere."It's not much, but it will still carry water." She concluded. She thrusted the bottle into Link's hands. He ran as fast as he could back to Gwonam, and they flew away as fast as his carpet would allow.


	7. Traps in the darkness

**Traps in the darkness.**

"Here, have some water of life. My, you're thirsty!" The poor frozen old Lady told Link as she filled his new bottle with some. It appears that her memory was also frozen since she repeated the same words as she had the last time Link thawed her from the ice. The weary hero was glad however to see the poor old lady finally free of her curse. His happiness soon however turned to sheer horror as the woman's hands slowly turned a deathly blue. "Oh my goodness!" she cried, a weary expression on her face as her whole body once again froze.

Link stood there unsure of what to do for a while. He had saved this woman twice, yet both times she had frozen just after he'd thawed her. It was at this point he knew the only way to truly stop this evil magic, was to destroy the source, the Dark Lord Ganon. As Gwonam flew Link away, Link stared at Ganon's Face of Evil. The hatred seethed in the young hero as Ganon's face stared back at him, an expression which made it look like it was taunting and laughing carved into the rocks that made up his lair. Link was willing to charge in right now, but he knew the power of the other faces of evil was too strong and formed a magic barrier around Ganon's Face.

Gwonam decided it was time to see the Ice Queen, a powerful sorceress who dwelt in Serigon Caves. He knew if anyone could give them the power to combat Ganon's forces, it was her. She was once as much of a threat to Koridai as Ganon now is, but the townspeople united and drove her from the land to Serigon Caves. Having Serigon Caves to herself now, she settled down and was at peace with the people of Koridai. However, it was seen as folly to travel to that domain by Koridians, since she was known to not be the most welcoming host.

Link could tell Gwonam was agonising over his decision to travel there, he put a hand on Gwonam's back and gave him a smile. Such was the bond between the two friends now, Link did not need say a word, Gwonam knew that if anyone was capable of this, it was Link. He reached Serigon Caves and Link dived down to the ground.

Serigon was a snowy wasteland, with the caves spread out amongst the rocky mountainside being the only variation from the bleak white. The weather was chilling, but Link was used to this now. He soldiered on, fighting the few snow apes foolish enough to get in his way. Inside one of the caves, he found an Ice Crystal, similar to the Fire Crystal he had found earlier. Link pondered over this before heading out of the cave and into the bleak snowy landscape once again.

At the end of the mountainside was a large boulder blocking a cave. Link knew the Ice Queen would be tough to reach, and believed this was most likely to be her domain. He put on his new powerglove and punched the rock shattering it in two. Link entered the cave which was pitch black inside. Once again he realised his lantern would be of use and lit it. Just then, a snow ape got the drop on him, pushing Link to the ground. The ape picked up a rock and began bashing and bashing at Link, who only just managed to raise his shield.

Link knew his shield would protect him for a short while, but he realised he'd need to deal with this thing pretty fast. Disaster struck however as Link realised his sword had been knocked from his hand and his fireballs had fallen out of his pouch. Link struggled to try and get free but the ape was far stronger than him physically. The ape kept bashing at Link, smashing his shield more and more.

Link saw his life flash before his eyes, Zelda was telling him he had to be kidding about her kissing him, the King was teaching him the values of peace and love, Impa was telling Zelda not to worry. Link realised that if it ended now, at least it wasn't a boring way to go out. However then another image raced through his mind, Ganon kidnapping Zelda. He imagined her all alone, no one to save her from the Dark Lord's evil face. Following on from that, he saw the faces of all of those who he'd helped on his quest so far, the Fisherman, the old Lighthouse Keeper, the Reader Ipo, the Old Witch, the Old Frozen Lady.

There was a burning sensation in Link's heart, but not of pain, he felt power coursing through him and pushed as hard as he could with his shield. The people of Koridai and Hyrule were depending on him, and he knew only he could defeat Ganon. The snow ape's expression changed to one of shock, as Link screamed "SQUADALA!" Smashing the ape with his shield before grabbing a fireball and throwing it at the ape, incinerating him. Link stood up, having got back his stuff and whispered under his breath. "We're off..."

Link turned to see bathed in a ray of light a woman. She had a blue crown, and skin which looked as though she had frost-bite. The woman was unimpressed with Link's heroic efforts. She turned her back on him and lifted a mirror. In the mirror Link could see his own dumbfounded reflection. He showed her the Ice Crystal, but she ignored him and began to speak. "Before you face the fiend Ganon, you must conquer Fortress Centrum." The image in the mirror changed as she spoke to a Fortress lit by lightning in the dark sky. The image then changed again to show gold with a withered old hand reaching across it. "Where the treasure of death is hidden. Bring it to me." She turned to him and raised her small wand, waving it. "Begone." She concluded vanishing.

Gwonam had heard all of this, almost as though the wise wizard had heard it through eavesdropping, however it was simply his magical powers which allowed him to know all that had happened to Link, definitely that. The two flew away from Serigon Caves on his carpet and towards Fortress Centrum. Fortress Centrum had long been abandoned, but now with Ganon's invasion it had been put to new use, as a guard tower for all the riches and treasure he had seized.

Link landed on the outskirts so as to not get too much attention, however almost immediately he was set upon by giant Gohmas. Link was a changed person after his ordeal in the cave however. He looked around at the approaching Gohmas, drew his sword and dived through them, splitting each one in two down the middle. He ran onwards and there across a narrow stone pathway was Fortress Centrum.

The pathway was blocked by a stone wall with a skull on top. The skull glared at Link with its eyes shining red. However Link simply pulled out a bomb and threw it at the wall removing the complication. Immediately after this, two Darknuts, some of Ganon's elite armoured troops armed with sword and shield approached Link. They raised their swords. Link had fought these fearsome warriors many times. He often knew he needed to be on top of his game to beat them. This time however, his pure fury and determination took ahold. Within moments he had sliced their sword hands off and left a bomb between the two of them. A crumpled mass of armour and ash is all that remained.

As soon as Link entered the Fortress he was set-upon by a Stalfos, a living skeleton. The creature began making extremely strange gestures towards Link which momentarily confused him, before he simply sliced it in two. Before Link could proceed however, he beheld a terrifying sight. There, surrounding the wall were Wallmasters. Giant hands which would often take intruders back to the entrance of where they're guarding. This subspecies however would simply crush it's prey if they got ahold of them.

Link realised that once again there was need of his bombs. He was glad that this special Morshu formula would allow him to detonate explosions without being harmed himself even if he was stood next to the exploding device. The hands all withered and fell from the walls, leaving no remains.

Link lit his lantern and ran up the stairs, taking out Wallmasters and Stalfos as he went. He eventually reached the tallest tower, where he was certain the treasure laid. Guarding it was a stone warrior known as an Armos. It had a spear and glowing red eyes. It marched backwards and forwards as though it were a machine. Link raised his shield against the spear and sliced the creatures head off. He could swear there was a scream from the otherwise emotionless creature, but paid little mind to Ganon's minions and entered the tower.

Within the tower, he was shocked to see Zelda, fast asleep. Link couldn't believe his eyes. It made sense of course, Ganon used this tower to seal away his most valuable treasures, and to him, Zelda was the most valuable of all. Link approached her and stabbed the sleeping beauty right in the heart. He then pulled back a curtain which had magically appeared around her. His heart was alight with excitement. "Hey Zelda! Wake up!" He said softly. Zelda turned to him. "What? Link! You've saved me!" She cried out in happiness sitting up from her rest. It was then that Link's happiness turned to simple fear. Zelda started to glow, there were explosive sounds and her face slowly turned grotesque until before Link sat Goronu, the evil wizard in service to Ganon.

Goronu quickly started walking around aimlessly in circles, shooting magic blasts at Link. Link used his sword to valiantly deflect the evil magic and threw fireballs at the vile wizard. After this to and thro between the two Link threw his last fireball at Goronu. Through pure luck it was enough. The wizard looked at Link in pure agony and began raving as he walked backwards. "You can't kill me!" He cried out. Slowly his skin looked more and more dead as flames began to engulf him. "No... no... NOOOOOOOOoooo..." He screamed as he imploded into smoke and flames and eventually nothingness.

The pure anger Link felt at Goronu for such a mischievous trick quickly subsided as he saw from Goronu's remains a small crystal. Link got the Crystal of Reflection! A map materialised by a window in the tower. Having destroyed Goronu and taken down Ganon's minions, Link felt somewhat at peace once more. He struck the map and dived out of the window, Gwonam catching him as he fell, and they flew off into the skies of Koridai.

Link raced back to Serigon Caves and to the Ice Queen herself within this bleak land. He handed her the Crystal of Reflection. The Ice Queen looked upon him. "This shield both sword and spear doth reflect, but cannot stop the vilest curse." She said waving her wand. Link's shield flew out of his hand in front of her as she looked at it with mild amusement... or as much amusement as she would show on her icy face. She waved her wand again, and the Crystal of Reflection was welded onto the front of the shield. "This crystal makes the shield reflect. Cursing the curser with twice the curse." As she finished she waved her wand and was gone.

None in Koridai ever saw the Ice Queen again. It is unknown where she disappeared to or why she felt the need to vanish. Some say she had ascended to a higher plain of existence, some that she moved to another land and conquered it where she remains frozen in time forever. There are other theories too that she had recently taken out a loan with "Honest Morshu's Moblin banking clan. All your mmmmmmoney needs." And needed to flee the country. But these rumours are all unfounded.


	8. Goronu's Revenge

**Goronu's Revenge.**

Link surveyed over his stuff. He'd collected many powerful elements now, met many different people. He felt he'd grown since the start of his adventure. In Link's mind, as small as it may be, he had changed from the boy the King affectionately referred to him as, into a man. Gwonam too had noticed a change in the boy. He felt that now Link had matured greatly, it was time. Time for them to finally confront the faces of evil.

Link decided to go to Morshu's shop and get some supplies first though. Whilst they were flying there he looked at the Face of Evil nearby. Link realised that this face matched up to that of the evil wizard who had impersonated Zelda. Link was speechless, he had only just defeated Goronu in Fortress Centrum, had he in fact already taken down one of the Faces of Evil?

If only Link had known the truth. Goronu was one of Ganon's fiercest supporters and adviser to the Dark Lord. Due to this, Ganon had a backup plan should Goronu be taken down, using magic, they had created a spare body for him identical to the original. Should Goronu be killed, his soul would be transferred to this new body. Goronu was rather upset that the body had to be an exact duplicate of the original. He had self-image issues and often Morshu would hear screams ringing down from Goronu's face yelling that he was "hideous" as the sound of mirrors being smashed were heard.

Goronu also had a strange... habit of transforming into women such as Princess Zelda. Morshu of course, sly as he was, managed to get pictures and used it as blackmail, thus explaining how his shop was allowed to freely stand in such an otherwise savage place.

Link once again gave Morshu custom before heading across the bridge outside his shop to the giant golden face of Goronu. At least, it was mostly golden... however, there was a single tooth that stood out. This tooth was in fact a large boulder which seemed to be blocking an area which had been broken into before. Link took one of his newly purchased bombs and blew the boulder away before crawling into the dark evil lair.

Inside Link needed to once again light his lantern in order to see. Once he did he was shocked to see none other than Gwonam. It appears the old wizard had become worried about Link and wished to help him as much as he could. Link approached the wizard and gave him a friendly stab in the back. Gwonam floated in place before outstretching his hands in a sign of wisdom. "Look and see Goronu!" He told Link before beginning to stroke his beard.

Link had a vision just as he had before of Ganon kidnapping Zelda, only this time he saw the vile fiend Goronu stood in front of a coffin. "Wake up sleepy bones!" he yelled before blasting the coffin with a lightning bolt from his hat. Inside the coffin was a skeleton which then sat upright before being dragged by his magic out of the coffin. Armour appeared as if by magic around the skeleton as well as a sword, it had become a Stalfos. "Find the living and cut their vile throats. Heh heh..." The Stalfos began to dance strangly.

Link began to suspect that the strange... movements... the Stalfos appeared to often make were due perhaps to an unbalance in Goronu's mind. Link however, didn't question if Goronu realised that he was still technically living and therefore had essentially ordered his own soldiers to cut his throat. Luckily for him they had already danced away before he had given the order leaving him safe. He also did not consider the fact that Ganon and all of his other minions were technically living too, therefore he was possibly going to cause the deaths of all of his comrades and himself.

It is fortunate then, that Link found Stalfos as threatening as Octoroks. Within a few moments the "Sleepy Bones" were now shattered bones and Link had reached the entrance to Goronu's room. Once Link entered Goronu shouted down the stairs at him. "I may be hideous!" He shouted as he hid a tear. "But after a year of being frozen..." he pulled off his dark hood, revealing his bald green head. "You'll beg to join me... HA HA!" He concluded. Link realised at this point that Goronu was most likely insane due to a botched revival since he was far more unbalanced than in their last battle.

Link climbed the tower. As he went some ghouls which resembled creepy green old men began trying to grope our hero, but he held firm and struck them down with his sword. Their screams eventually echoed into nothingness, and Link had only one foe left in this Face of Evil. Goronu.

Link pulled out a length of rope, threw it to a platform above and climbed up. He had barely reached the top when a firebolt fired by Goronu just narrowly missed him. Link drew his sword deflecting away two more magic blasts by Goronu, before opening his magic pouch. He had stocked up on fireballs before arriving, just in case the evil old wizard was still alive. Link was glad he had made this decision as he threw a barrage of fireballs.

Goronu unlike Link, had no way to deflect this attack. He stumbled backwards and, having a flashback to his previous death, his mind completely snapped. "YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" He screamed in an insane tone whilst falling back and once more being engulfed in flames. "NO... NOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He strained as he once again dissolved into nothingness.

Where Goronu once stood, there was now an old bell. Link picked it up on the end of his sword, before flicking it into his magic pouch. Link had faced many trials in this war, but to him, there was nothing more fiendish... more vile... more depraved than a recycled boss. He struck the map and Gwonam flew from the entrance to this Face of Evil picking up Link. They flew into the sky once more.

As Link looked down upon Koridai, he noticed that now Goronu's eyes had lost their red glow. Link knew now that he had finally taken down, the first face of Evil.


	9. This little piggy went to market

**This little piggy went to market.**

"Hey! Want to fight the forces of evil in Korodai?" Link shouted looking into the sky. "Check it out! It's easy! You've got this map see?" A map materialised behind Link and he momentarily became invisible. A Triforce symbol appeared on the map and began moving around in a wayward fashion. "Just move the Triforce to where you want to go! Then, click button 1, and FLASH! I'm there!" Link chuckled softly. The next moment Link had materialised in Goronu where the Triforce symbol was pointing to on the map.

Link didn't ponder this at all and simply carried on talking. "Use the controller, to move me left or right! Move it up and I jump, or climb!" Link shouted as he started wandering around and jumping on the spot. Link had noticed something. These actions were not of his own. He didn't even know what he was speaking about. Link's heart grew fearful as he continued jumping. Morshu meanwhile watched our hero with a smug grin from inside his shop.

"Up and over makes me leap!" Link shouted as he began jumping dangerously around the rocky canyon. Link was petrified and yet it was as though he couldn't stop himself from doing or saying these things. "Press button 1 to slash with the sword!" He shouted, before swiping his sword in the air. "When you get the power sword, button 1 makes it shoot!" Link concluded, swinging his sword which shot a beam of pure kinetic energy through the air.

"Move the controller down, and I crouch." Link ducked down on one knee. "When I'm crouching you can make me do the duckwalk!" He shouted, inside he felt scared as to what this duckwalk was, then he began waddling along the path. Morshu gave a small chuckle in glee and waddled away himself from his shop window. "Cool huh!" Link exclaimed in pure joy before realising he wasn't happy about this. "To enter a door, move in front of it like this..." He stated walking in front of Morshu's shop. "Now press button 2!" He shouted before opening the door. Link had no idea what he was talking about. It scared him though. Was this a curse Ganon had placed on him?

"Luckily I brought my smart sword." Link said wisely, this time believing what he'd said. "It won't hurt anyone friendly, in fact... it makes them talk!" He laughed with glee before brutally stabbing Morshu in the stomach. This time however, things turned out differently from what he was used to. Morshu's stomach ripped and air began to come out of the portly shop-keeper. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm!" Morshu screamed as he began to fly around the room deflating. Link was horrified at what he'd done.

"To buy something from the merchant's shop, just strike it with the sword!" Link shouted, jumping away from Morshu's deflated corpse and smashing his goods with his sword scattering them all over the floor. Link didn't know what to do, he couldn't stop any of this. If he could, he would turn the blade on himself but he couldn't control his actions at all. "The sword also picks up tools, and Rubees!" Link continued on. "Good thing I have my magic pouch! I can carry everything!" Link said, opening his pouch. "To open the magic pouch, make me crouch down and press button 2. Don't forget, I can only open the pouch when I'm crouching!" He shouted at his invisible audience, a look of broken terror upon his face.

"Choose a tool by moving the highlight and pressing a button!" Link said when, as if by magic a bomb appeared in his hand. "Once I'm back, use the tool by pressing button 2!" He shouted, throwing many bombs into the corner of Morshu's now ruined shop. Link began to sweat profusely as the fuse slowly got shorter and shorter. Finally, the bomb went off in a giant explosion.

Link woke up asleep on Gwonam's magic carpet. He was visibly shaken from his nightmare and it took a few moments before he was certain that he was awake. Sure enough, up ahead was his next destination. Harlequin Bazaar, a pig shaped face which looked as though it was laughing mischievously. Link landed in the "hat" of this Face of Evil.

Harlequin was one of Ganon's vilest servants. A deformed Moblin who was too small to join the army, he was gifted with more brains than the average one. Enough brains for him to use his enemies and plot against them. This Moblin had no friends for he needed none, he simply needed pawns in his plots.

Inside the hat was filled with sand. The place looked like an evil carnival, filled with bright colours and bizarre painted walls. Link stepped off of Gwonam's carpet but Gwonam gestured to him. Link raised his sword when memories of his nightmare returned. Link hesitated, such was the bond between the two friends now, Link didn't want to take any risks. However, Link didn't want to offend the old Wizard, this was a sign of courtesy. As such, hesitantly, Link raised his sword and tapped him on the shoulder with it. Gwonam raised an eyebrow at Link, as if to question what his problem was. Link realised that he had no choice and plunged his sword into the old man's arm.

"See how Harlequin captures Koridians?" Gwonam told him, making a hand gesture of knowledge. Link saw a terrified Koridian was stood against a wall. There was a beep and a voice stated. "You lose!" The Koridian sobbed and wiped his nose with his hand. Thoughts of his wife and children rushed through his mind, how they would be defenceless and have no food or rubees to live on. Harlequin let out a satisfied snort. "Do you know what it means when you lose your last rubee?" He said, a sick grin on his face. There was a glint in his eye which looked like a red rubee. "Now you work for me!" The heart shape upon his shoulder glowed and the poor lost Koridian was bathed in a ray of light. The next moment, he was a Goriya. Harlequin waved his hand with a smirk and said "Take him away!" before letting out a piggy snort.

Link dropped to his knees, dropping his sword on the ground. It was now he learnt the truth. Every evil Goriya he had faced, had in fact been an innocent victim of Ganon. Link had slain about fifty innocent Koridians. Rage burned in Link's heart. He picked up his sword, thoughts of every innocent victim burned in his memory. He charged forwards, slaying two boars which had charged at him before climbing inside a mouth shaped door.

Inside there were some Goriyas, Link picked up his sword. He knew these creatures weren't responsible for what had happened... he wished he could save them, but he also knew if Ganon wasn't stopped, everyone would soon be under his control. He ran as fast as he could, aiming to just disarm those who attacked him. This proved difficult in the heat of battle, and he mistakenly slayed a couple. Link realised he couldn't stay and lament this and he had to keep pressing on.

Painted on the wall was a giant laughing pig face with sharp teeth. In the middle of the painted mouth Link found a door. It led to a large pig statue with bizarre beads hanging down it's hands. In the middle was a heart shape with a door in it. Link jumped down, taking out some Keese which swooped down upon him with his sword and climbed one of the arms, following it along to the heart shaped door.

The door came out into a huge wall shaped like a pig's face. The door was the snout. It was at this point a puff of smoke appeared and from within it stepped out Harlequin. The porky pig danced around and winked at Link. "I'd say your chances are a million to none." He said mocking Link. "But let's have fun anyway!" He squealed with delight prancing around as his shoulder pattern began to glow.

Wallmasters were dotted around the pig face. They grabbed Link quickly and held him as Harlequin picked up some juggling balls. He began throwing them at Link. Link was smacked across the face by the balls, battered and bruised, he began losing hope, but just then he realised he still had one hand free. He put his hand in his pouch. After his dream, he was slightly scared... but he decided to go through with it. Link held a bomb in his hand, it exploded, wiping out the Wallmasters and raining Rubees from the skies. Rubees that Harlequin had stolen from Koridians through his evil games.

The pig was frothing with rage and began throwing more and more juggling balls at Link. Link was free now however and had his sword. He sliced Harlequin in the stomach. The pig began flying around the room deflating. "AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH! ... Arrrggghhh... lucky... shot..." he finished, being nothing more than a deflated mass on the ground after Link was through with him. Link walked up and picked up this rubbery mass. He said something... something he felt was the only thing to say in this situation, something that summed up all his thoughts and feelings at this triumphant moment. Something... life-changing.

"Golly!" Link exclaimed.


	10. Worthless

**Worthless.**

Link looked through the windowpanes on the ceiling into the red starlit sky. It was a beautiful sight, one he had only really appreciated in Hyrule before. Link looked around the room he had just entered. It was behind the room in which Harlequin had been. Inside was a giant telescope aiming up into the sky, and walking around it, fiddling with all the different knobs and dials was a strange little old man. He would occasionally glance into the telescope before jotting down a few notes.

Link approached the strange fellow and stabbed his sword through the old man's chest. Link was notorious for his fickle mind, and his dream from before was now all but forgotten. The old man had looked slightly eccentric, but when he opened his mouth Link realised the true scale of his madness. The old man began spinning "Now if we make a simple vacuum and spiiiin the ice just so..." He opened a lantern he had materialised whilst speaking. "There!" He finished, opening and closing a section of the lantern. He handed it over to Link.

Link realised that whilst he was confused, the old man had stolen his Ice Crystal and put it in the lantern, as well as his wallet. Link found out however that this new Magic Lantern did not need Lamp Oil, as such he felt this was a huge victory against Morshu's business methods. The Old Man had disappeared somewhere, so Link did as any thankful person would, swiping a map with his sword and jumping out of the window to be picked up by a wizard on a magic carpet.

Next on Link's hit-list was an old army soldier known as Militron. He was believed to be the fiercest warrior in Koridai. His armour was said to be unbreakable and his sword skills unmatched. This was in Koridai however, Link was sure the best swordsman in Hyrule the King would be able to take him down. Link felt unsure as to whether he had the strength to do this, but he knew he had to now. Failure was not an option. The two descended upon Militron's face.

They landed at the base of this Face of Evil, a scenic mountainside with a soft stream running down it, with greenery all around. Link knew from experience now what his next course of action was to be. He gave Gwonam a friendly stab through the heart. Gwonam sat on his carpet looking around and making a hand gesture of warning. "Look, how Militron makes his warriors!" He told Link, gesturing to the latest vision. Link saw a giant armoured knight sat inside a chair. "Worthless Koridian!" He roared as a Koridian, fed up of his boring life hopped into Militron's hand. "You must be hardened with fire!" He shouted as he crushed the Koridian in his hand, breathing fire over him. When he uncurled his hand Link learnt the truth. This was how Armos were made. Hypnotised Koridians hardened with fire. "GO AND KILL!" Militron barked at the Armos, which then marched off.

Link now realised where that scream had come from when he killed an Armos back at Fortress Centrum... it must have been a Koridian only just regaining control of his mind after he was killed by Link. With this thought in mind, Link went on to stop the madman causing this. He climbed the beautiful but deadly cliff-face, slaying Moblins as he went. Eventually he reached the stony Face of Militron. The entrance as with Goronu was blocked by a rock. After flinging a Moblin down the cliff to it's grisly fate, he threw a bomb at the rock and entered Militron's Face.

Inside he met the Armos warriors Militron had so happily been hardening with fire. Link knew it wasn't their fault, but he had to bring an end to this insanity. He sliced their heads cleanly off, so as to try and at least give them a quick end. He was also attacked by Tektikes, giant spiders which would often try to grapple onto Link with their legs and suck his blood. He sliced one's head off, and stabbed the other in the eye. Link moved on, taking the spoils of this battle with him.

The next room was relatively empty, or so Link thought. As he walked through though, two knights stepped out before him. Darknuts. Link raised his shield and sword, he knew this would be a tough battle. One of the Darknuts came forward, swiping at our hero with his long sword. Link tried to block, but the blow sent him backwards. Luckily, our hero kept his footing, and being the strong swordsman that he was, dived forwards immediately to counter attack. Darknut's main problem was their speed, the armour made them very slow. It was therefore easy for Link to slay the first after it's attack. The second however, took off it's helmet and heavy amour, as well as it's long sword, leaving it with chain mail and light armour. It pulled out a rapier and charged at Link.

The fight was intense, with many different blows dealt to and by both foes. Eventually, the two had some distance between them. They charged and swiped at each other. Each stood after their swipe, waiting to see who had been the victor. Eventually, after seconds which felt to Link like hours, the Darknut fell apart into a mass of armour on the floor.

Link holstered his sword and moved on to the final room of Militron's Face. Inside he heard Militron's taunts. "Feel the fire of war!" Militron yelled whilst breathing fire from his demonic looking helmet. Link found the Armos he had seen earlier in his vision standing in front of him. He wished he could help, but Link knew no way to save the Kordian, so he did what any honest hero would do and sliced him into small parts before jumping down to face Militron in battle.

Link realised he should have replenished his strength before fighting Militron. His Sword beam, only usable when he was at the peak of his strength would make this battle easier. As it was, Link had a terrible time fighting his foe. Militron breathed flames at him from every corner of the room, but Link had no attack against him other than his sword. He raised it and rushed at Militron. It was at this point he found out a secret Militron had. Once he had carefully dodged the barrage of flames, Link struck Militron with his sword.

Militron, was a pathetic swordsman. He had built his reputation mainly for his ability to harden with fire and shoot flames. His actual sword skills were practically non-existent. Militron had often been called worthless at Koridai pre-school and it had affected him deeply. He was determined to prove that everyone else in Koridai were worthless Koridians who must be hardened with fire. Building this reputation for himself as Ganon's warrior, he felt superior now to everyone.

Link felt sorry for him a little, as he saw the chubby old man run away after his armour collapsed, yelling "Oh my goodness this is awful!" Link then however looked and saw the corpse of the Armos. He thought of the families ripped apart by this man, the children who would grow up fatherless as he hardened with fire. Link shed a tear at the situation, before taking Militron's helmet, the magic Winged Helmet and leaving.


	11. Greed

**Greed.**

A single eye stared out from Glutko, one of the last remaining faces of evil. Below were it's razor sharp teeth carved upon the rock. Link and Gwonam were ready to take on this evil, however Gwonam knew Link would need all his strength and wits about him if he was truly going to save Koridai. As such, on their way to Glutko's face, Gwonam made a decision. A decision to test Link's courage. He pushed Link off of his carpet. Link fell and fell, a look of horror and confusion upon his face. He looked up at Gwonam flying away with pure sorrow. Had his best friend betrayed him to certain death? Had Gwonam been working for Ganon all along?

These thoughts rushed through Link's mind, but one thought was clear to him, it was the end. He would soon fall and hit the rocky surface below... that is, until another thought, a very rare occurrence, entered Link's head. He pulled out the helmet he had retrieved from Militron. Using it's wings, he slowed his descent. He knew there wasn't long left that he could remain airborne, this helmet couldn't fly. However, using it he slowly descended upon the roof of a nearby tower. He climbed down from the roof through one of the windows on the highest floor.

Inside the tower was swarming with ghostly old green men and Stalfos. Needless to say, Link arrived at the bottom of the tower, a few bones the only evidence that there were living creatures other than Link there once. Once Link stepped outside, he beheld a sight which lifted his spirits into the heavens. There, wandering around minding their own business eating vegetation were Dodongos. Unlike the Hyrule version of the species, these Dodongos were peaceful creatures. Despite their fearsome appearance, they would only roam their spot of land, attacking anyone who came near but only to protect their turf.

Link of course was as respectful of their turf as he was smart. He went and hid behind some rocks. The Dodongos were peacefully eating some grass, Link thought it would be such fun to hide amongst that grass a bomb. He sat behind the rock as the Dodongo slowly approached the bomb. The Dodongo ate all of the grass which the bomb was hidden within, as well as the bomb itself. The Dodongo's last thoughts were "I can't wait to feed my son!" before it was exploded from within.

Link let out a schoolgirlish giggle and cupped his hand over his mouth. The cheeky scamp set about feeding all the other Dodongos in the same way. It is believed by historians that this day was the one where Dodongos, long a national symbol of Koridai were mysteriously wiped from existence, leaving only the dangerous carnivorous breed which did not eat grass to survive.

After having such fun, our hero made his way to Glutko's face. Memories resurfaced of Link's conversation with the old Lighthouse keeper. "There's Droulic round the side of Glutko. Aie..." With this thought in his mind, Link looked around the corner of Glutko's Face of Evil. There stood a small door which had a ladder leading to it. Link climbed up and entered the door.

Inside there was an overweight man bobbing around whilst sitting on a table. He had in one hand a turkey leg and the other a mug of beer. Link stepped up to the man who seemed to be dancing in drunk delight. He was sure this man must be Droulic. Link lifted his sword and stabbed Droulic in his giant belly. The drunk man turned to him. "Whataya havin partner?" He yelled in a drunken manner.

Link, caught in the moment drew his sword and flung it around as he replied. "I'm going to fight Glutko!" Droulic was a drunk and enjoyed his food, but he was a wise man. "Don't fight him... feed him." He told Link before taking a bite out of his turkey. He leaned in closer to Link. Link was afraid with how far forwards he was leaning that Droulic might roll off the table but luckily it didn't happen. "Something spicy, know what I mean?" He hinted mysteriously.

Link wasn't one to question wise fat drunk guys and so silently went on up the stairs into Glutko's lair. He was curious as to why Glutko had allowed Droulic to live right next to his evil base, but his questions would soon be answered. The entrance was too small for Droulic (and, unbeknownst to Link at this point Glutko either) to fit through. So the two had long been at war, each trying to outwit the other into submission, an endless battle of wits between the two foes.

Link stepped out into the rocky evil lair of Glutko. It was there he saw that man, the one he wanted answers from. Flying over some boiling lava was Gwonam on his magic carpet. Link lost his composure and jumped onto the carpet, stabbing the old wizard in the head repeatedly. Each time Gwonam would begin speaking, take a pause, and begin again. This continued until finally Link grew tired, it was at this point Gwonam did manage to say what he needed to. He turned to Link with a fatherly look of pride. "Through the eye of Glutko lies the shrine of Koridai!"

It was then Link saw in a vision, the evil giant Glutko, drool dripping from his mouth. "Yummy... I'm simply famiiisshheeed." The fat thing said as he reached forwards. Some scared Koridians were crawling around trying to get away, Glutko picked one of them up who screamed. "N-noooo!" Before Glutko stuffed him down his throat. "UUUUUuuuummm! Tastes like a Daira!" He cried out, clapping his hands together. Link wondered if this meant Glutko even ate his own soldiers. "Perhaps just one more?" He cried out reaching forwards.

Link had a startling revelation. His smart sword was never wrong, no matter what Gwonam had done, he couldn't kill him with his sword, therefore, he knew that what Gwonam had done must have been to help him. Link's logic was never known for being sound. Still, he now had no concerns regarding the old wizard, and ran onwards, climbing up through a heat-vent which allowed smoke from the lava below to escape.

Once through the hole, Glutko immediately set-upon our hero. "Oh goody!" The diabolical fiend cried out. "Mashed Link for the main course!" He slobbered, reaching towards Link, who drew his blade making Glutko pull his hand away. Link could tell Glutko wasn't smart, but this was absurd. Glutko's chambers were laid out so that Link couldn't be reached by him. Link however, could easily do what was needed from his position. He pulled out a bomb, throwing it at the giant creature.

The bomb landed inside Glutko's mouth. He let out a small "Uh-oh..." before putting a hand over his mouth. It was said at that moment... Glutko changed. With the thought of his own demise soon at hand, Glutko considered the good old days, back when he and Droulic would sit around drinking and eating all day. Droulic would always greet Glutko with a hearty "Whataya havin partner?" to which Glutko would clap his hands together and reply "Oh goody!" with glee. He remembered their endless nights singing karaoke, dancing on tables, eating good food and drinking good ale.

Glutko let out a tear. He thought of all the good he could have done, if only he didn't always want perhaps just one more... which had eventually led to him eating Koridians and losing his oldest friend. Perhaps he-... but it was at this moment, the bomb ignited. Glutko's stronghold was now painted a shade of green, the only reminder of Glutko's existence. Link looking rather pleased with himself, pulled on his powerglove, smashing a rock blocking the exit. Or at least, what he thought was the exit.

Once Link stepped through, he looked behind him, and realised he had in fact, as Gwonam stated stepped "through the eye of Glutko." Link knew now the next stop was the shrine of Koridai. He climbed up the rock face, fighting off bats and birds which attacked. Eventually, he reached a staircase carved into the rocks, leading up to what he guessed was the shrine of Koridai. The view from here was breathtaking.

Link entered the shrine of Koridai and came across a peculiar sight. There stood before him, was an eloquent gentlemanly version of Glutko reading a book with his monocle. Seeing Link, he put the book down and stood up, throwing his monocle away. He knew that if an intruder had reached him, his brother Glutko must have fallen.

This was Nutbo, Glutko's older smarter brother. He prepared himself, for this would be a battle for his family honor, in memory of his dearly beloved brother. He remembered their first shared train set as children, their first game of hide and seek, their first words, even their graduation from Koridai Highschool. These memories began flooding back, and as they did a tear filled Nutbo's eye. He turned to Link, ready to tell him about how much his brother meant to him, how much he was prepared to destroy Link, not for Ganon, not for himself, but for his brother, and all the times they would never spend together anymore because of Link's actions.

Nutbo opened his mouth, and a bomb landed within it. "Uh-oh..." Nutbo said, realising this was likely how his brother had met his fate.

Link approached where Nutbo once stood, now just a green mess all over the shrine. There, sat where Nutbo once was laid a book. Link picked it up and read the cover. "The Book of Korodai." It stated, with another piece of ancient parchment attached. "50% off sale."


	12. The Book of Koridai

**The Book of Koridai.**

Ipo's life was a quiet one. Sat up on a mountaintop, surrounded by bloodthirsty beasts who enjoyed freezing old ladies, he didn't get out much. This didn't sadden Ipo however, as Ipo liked reading. He had many books, the finest collection in Koridai, maybe even the world. Today however, everything changed. Ipo woke up, he once again looked in the mirror, as was his daily schedule. He thought to himself, who's that in the mirror, why, that's Ipo, the reader. Putting on his glasses, he walked down and hopped onto his chair. He had organised his books so that the latest one he hadn't read was always right next to him, ready, ready for the reader Ipo.

Ipo picked up his book happily, opened it and read the title. Disaster struck. This morning... the title he had just read, was one he had read before. Ipo, the reader, had read every book known to man. He panicked, Ipo stood up, jumping around the room looking, looking for that one book he had overlooked. It wasn't here, it wasn't there. He looked along the top row and recognised every single book, another row he had only just read, and another was full of all the first books he'd ever read.

Ipo was shaking, he sat down in his chair. He wondered, what was left for him? The love of his life was constantly frozen, monsters surrounded his house, and now, now he had read every single book in his library. Not one book remained unread... not one book... but the book of Koridai.

Ipo made a decision that day. A decision that he would go on a quest. Yes, it was dangerous, yes, he would maybe face death, but Ipo had a long fulfilling life, death didn't scare him now, not when it was being risked for one last book. The sacred book of Koridai. The ultimate book that every librarian strived for.

Ipo stood up, he had a determined look on his face. Ipo pulled out a sword he kept prepared for emergencies. Never had something so important, so vital in his life occurred, Ipo would go on a quest, a quest of glory, a quest of destiny. He felt his whole life had been leading to this moment. Ipo opened the door determined, and saw Link stood before him with the Book of Koridai, slightly stained in some green goo.

Ipo's heart sank, but he then realised that there was at least one good thing to come out of this. He had the Book of Koridai. The perfect book to finish his career reading. He knew this book was unreadable to all but him, and that once Link had what he needed to know, he'd have no need of the book, leaving it with Ipo. His spirits slightly lifted, he sat down and opened the book. His face quickly turned to horror however. He realised, the book in fact only had one page, with a silly rhyme in it. The only reason he needed to read it, was since Link couldn't read.

Link stabbed Ipo in a friendly manner to persuade him to hurry reading it. Ipo slammed the book open on the table. "Listen!" He shouted at Link. "Such is the power of the Prince of Darkness that he can kill with a single look. Attacks against Ganon will prove fruitless unless Link attacks with the sacred book." Ipo finished, slamming the book shut and passing it to Link. Ipo then stood up, turned away and went to bed, crying openly.

Link happily left oblivious to what he'd just done. With Gwonam he set off to his next destination, an area called Shipwreck Cliff. The story behind this area was a bizarre tale, but then this was a bizarre area so it added up. Up high in the cliff-tops was the wreckage of a ship. A fierce dragon-head adorned the front of the ship, it was the most intact part since the rest of the ship was broken and pieces of wood laid all over the place. The ship's mast was draped over the sides.

The story behind this shipwreck was a peculiar one. This boat was in fact not made for sea travel, it was used by an advanced civilisation and would fly through the skies. It's said that it was once used by the people of the Gods who lived in the skies of Hyrule, and they would use it to travel, sailing through the clouds. One day however, this ship was beset upon by forces of evil, sky pirates who were looking for the riches the vessel held. They captured all of the crew and looted all the treasure. It was after this, they had no need for the ship and sent it on a collision course into the clouds. The ship went through the clouds and landed on the cliffs of Koridai, luckily in an unpopulated area.

Link landed on the shipwreck, and carefully made his way across it. He could feel the parts of the wreck shifting below his weight, and was nervous as to whether the wreckage would hold or fall down into the chasm below. Link was carefully making his way forward, when a pirate crew of Moblins came out. The big brutish Moblins began throwing spears at Link. Link dived forwards out of the way of a spear and undercover. He had a plan. The Moblins, unable to hit him with the spear, and mostly spoiling for a fight hopped over onto the part of the wreck Link was on.

Moblins, although strong, were not very smart creatures. Link had little difficulty slipping by them. When he did however, one of the Moblins spotted him. Link realised this might be the end, even if he could take a few of them down there were too many to win. However, Link then noticed something. He had just jumped off of a small section of the ship precariously balanced on the cliff-top, which now housed all of the Moblins. Link realised he could use their numbers to his advantage. With their weight, he needed do only one thing to beat them all.

Link dropped a bomb under the front of that section of the ship. The Moblins were confused at what the hero was doing, and even more confused after the bomb exploded. It was at this point, they felt the part they were on begin to move, slowly, it rocked. Many Moblins panicked and ran forwards, but in doing so, they gave the section of the ship the final push it needed. The Moblins fell into the sharp rocks below, and were followed by the section of the ship they were previously stood upon.

Link, turned to see next to him the Dragon head of the ship, and on top of it, a key. Link looked around and realised that this key must be to the captain's cabin on the shipwreck. He opened the door and went in, hoping to find a weapon or item to aid his quest. Instead, he found a bizarre large girl, dressed in a style of clothing reminiscent of Vikings. Whilst Vikings didn't exist in Hyrule or Koridai, this is the best description available of how she looked.

The bizarre girl grabbed Link, his hat falling off in the process, pressing him up to her and kissing him. "My hero!" She yelled at Link. "Won't you please jump across that little old chasm and cut my Daddy's chains?" She said hugging Link tightly as he struggled to escape. "Pretty please? Have a heart!" She cried out at Link. Link immediately ran off, enthusiastic to save this man, albeit mainly to escape from this madwoman.

Link stepped outside of the shipwreck. Ahead of him lay the chasm, one of the deepest ones he'd ever seen on his quests. On the other side laid the cliff, Link could just about make out a cave below which he was guessing held a prisoner. Link put on his winged helmet, took a step back, and charged at the chasm, leaping as far as he could across it. He just managed to reach the other side and began to climb down.

It was at this point, Link was attacked by some creatures which had plagued him throughout his adventure. Strange pterodactyls which would swoop at Link. He raised his sword and stabbed them out of the sky before moving on. As he made his way down the cliff, he saw small carvings in the rock, carvings of the faces of evil. He looked at them as he went down, Glutko, Goronu, Militron, Harlequin and finally, the next Face of Evil and the last before Ganon, Lupay.

Link reached the cave below and saw a powerful looking old man chained up. Besides him were the tools often used by a blacksmith. Link walked up and stabbed the chained defenceless man in the stomach. The old man looked at Link with sorrowful eyes. "Please Link, jump and cut these chains. The Arpogas are driving me crazy..." The old man stated, shaking his head before bowing it down in despair. Link realised he must be referring to the flying creatures around that area. He could tell this man was wise, since he knew Link's name despite having never met him and being locked in this cave all the time Link had been in Koridai.

Link jumped and slashed at the chains, freeing the old man. The old man bowed to Link. "Thanks." He then lifted his finger in a sign of realisation customary to Koridai. "Say... you have a fire diamond don't you?" He asked Link. "Sure!" Link replied with honesty and integrity all true warriors strive for, handing him the Fire Diamond. "Then let me fix your sword." Link handed him his sword. The old man began hammering the fire diamond into Link's blade. "Let's see how it works!" He said calmly, striking the sword forwards. A beam came out, flying towards the wall besides him, exploding into a wondrous sight. The old man wisely turned back to Link, handing him the sword back. "Wow!" Link exclaimed in pure amazement and almost fear.

Link pondered, the power of this blade, was he prepared? Was Link the right person to have such power, was he the one who should wield this blade? It was at this point, Link once more reflected on his journey so far. Thoughts of all those who needed help, who had been hurt rushed through his mind. Thoughts too... of Zelda.

Link raised his blade into the sky triumphantly. He was now ready. First to take down Lupay, then, on to Ganon himself.


	13. Ganon's Pet

**Ganon's Pet.**

It was a dark day in Koridai. Despite the progress Link had made in his quest, over half of Koridai being free, storm clouds were forming, blocking out the sun for the people of Koridai. Lightning thrashed upon the cliff tops, causing rocks to be thrown harshly, slamming against whatever lay below. Be it rivers, houses, or people.

Koridai had had storms before, but never anything like this. It was as though some great power, some terrifying force was striking against the people of Koridai. Ganon, despite the fall of the other Faces of Evil, was still as strong as ever. Link looked at Ganon's Face, staring back at him. He felt that he indeed had the power to defeat Ganon, why wait and waste his time with Lupay when he can take down the source of all the misery and evil in Koridai?

Link turned to Gwonam, who seeing the restlessness in his eyes, knew there was no persuading Link away from taking on Ganon now. The two landed outside of Ganon's Lair. The land cracked under Link's foot as he stepped down, dust rising from it. The land surrounding Ganon's Lair was barren and dead, even the water was a strange black sludge, seemingly devoid of any life. Link was afraid though, afraid of what might lurk in it's inhospitable depths.

Link stepped forwards, the only light source in this desolate landscape, the occasional lightning strike that illuminated the dead land in a sickly blue glow for a moment. Ahead of Link was a small wall with skulls hanging from it. Link had seen this before and knew a bomb would do the job. It was at this moment however, Link heard a terrifying shriek. He looked around and could see nothing, no movement of any kind in this silent realm.

Link felt a sharp blow from behind, he turned quickly and slashed his blade. He felt it make contact with something, there was a scream and whatever it was disintegrated. Link's breath was heavy, he was prepared to fight anything, anything other than things he can't see. To him, that was true fear. Link was looking around nervously, he could hear movement, more shrieking, louder than before. It was at this point, Link was knocked down again. He felt as though there were about 50 small daggers, all digging into him. Link cried out in anguish and pure unadulterated fear. He struggled to his feet, the pain still searing through him, and began swiping again. He felt a couple of his blows hit something, but it was no use. Soon he would be dead at this rate.

He began to move back to Gwonam, the pain getting worse and worse. If Link didn't know any better, he'd say there were about 50 small creatures now attached to him, stabbing their small teeth into him. Link fell to the ground, the pain was too great. This was it, finally, Link knew now he'd reached his limit. He couldn't deal with this. As Link lay there, close to death, battered, bruised and almost ripped apart, he saw a light, just as he fell into the darkness.

The next sound Link heard, was the harsh roar of thunder. The hero struggled to open his eyes. When he finally did, an old familiar beard greeted him. Link eventually managed to see who that beard belonged to. His old friend, Gwonam. Clearly the old wizard had saved Link, just before it was too late. Link smiled happily at his old friend. The wizard smiled back wisely and gestured forwards. Ahead was Lupay, the final Face of Evil before Ganon.

Link looked away. He felt powerless now, he had just almost died despite the awesome power he wielded. How could he stand against Ganon? Gwonam sat back at this reaction from Link. He sat staring at the sky. Link, eventually after a long period of silence looked at Gwonam. The old wizard gestured up above them, into the dark cloud blocking light from the land. There was something though, something Gwonam was showing Link up there. A small ray of light, a gap in the clouds shone through, illuminating one small part of the sky.

Link realised now, he knew what Gwonam was telling him. Despite the shadow, there was still a small ray of light which survived. Hope. Link, was the holder of the Triforce of Courage, he was supposed to fight on and believe in that hope, no matter how dark it got.

Link smiled, once again ready. His injuries had been healed by the water of life he'd procured earlier, and once again Link was ready, ready to take down Lupay and afterwards, Ganon.

Link landed on the rather lush mountainside. A change from the terrain surrounding Ganon's lair, a scent of evil still hung in the air of this place. The face of Lupay stared down on Link and Gwonam. Link did what needed to be done and Gwonam started speaking to him. Gwonam looked darkly at Link. "Consider Lupay... the most dangerous of Ganon's minions." He stated sternly, clutching his beard.

Link had a vision, there stood before him, a dark-furred humanoid wolf, wearing a long purple cloak which fluttered in the dark sky. Lupay held out a rubee on her razor clawed hand. "With this rubee I replace your soul." She almost hissed at a bewildered Koridian. Pure malice shined in her eyes. "You will obey." She stated, putting the rubee to the Koridian's head. Such was Lupay's power, the Koridian went insane. He howled before burning down into ash, only to re-emerge, no longer a human, but a brutish Moblin.

Link had had enough of this. The people hurt in this war were too much for him. He wouldn't hesitate, Link would fight on to bring an end to this, once and for all. He began his climb up the mountainside. The storm had a fierce wind, and rain was coming down on Link, but still he fought on. Link would not stop, he would keep climbing up this mountain. Moblins beset our hero, but he merely sliced them apart, or pushed them off of the cliff-face, making them fall to the rocks below with a dull thud.

Finally, his hands raw from climbing the cold hard rocks, Link reached the entrance to Lupay's lair. He made his way into the dark cavern. Inside were some indescribable beings of pure malice. They looked like small heads, with little hands attached that they used to walk. They approached Link who took his sword out, ready to fell them. The creatures jumped up, their intent to break Link's neck, but the hero fought on, slaying them before they got the chance. Link made his way to the next room.

A plume of smoke appeared before Link. He recognised it from somewhere, and soon enough, it took a familiar form. The snorting shifty pig Harlequin had appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Now you see me..." he giggled, tiptoeing on the spot before disappearing. "Now you don't..." His voice rang out.

Link was filled with pure fury. To think, so many had died in this war, so much evil had been spread, yet this fiendish disgusting pig had been gifted life again. Link couldn't control his anger, he leapt forwards at the pig, slicing him in two. The balls Harlequin was intending to throw slipped from his hands to the floor, uselessly. Link seeing this deflated mess on the floor picked it up. "Golly." He stated with venom before throwing the lifeless mess away and heading through the next door.

Inside was a chamber, a golden eye adorned the wall. There stood before Link, was a dark figure. "I spy with my eye, someone who must die..." it hissed when a large bolt of lighting outside illuminated it. There stood before Link was Lupay, the Wolf Lord and Ganon's pet. She started growling at Link, before firing a beam from her eye. Link sliced with his sword at the beam, but it hit him hurting him.

Link swiped at Lupay, but her fur was like metal. His sword clanged against it, his beams were useless. Link was desperate, Lupay was charging at him, ready to rip him apart with her sharp teeth. She fired another beam, to soften him up before she pounced. Link raised his shield. It was then, the crystal shield the Ice Queen had given him, finally did it's job. It reflected the beam back at Lupay, overloading her eye. Her brain began to get frazzled. She stepped back, a bolt of lightning once again illuminating her fearsome form.

"I will not die! AROOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out, before slowly, fading away into the darkness. There, in the darkness only just visible, was the Crystal of Vision. Link picked it up. He was sure this would be what he needed to get into Ganon's Lair. Link struck the map and flew off once more with Gwonam.

Gwonam smiled at Link, but took them in a somewhat different direction to Ganon's Lair. He took them to Hermit's Flat. Part of the wasteland leading to Ganon's Lair. There stood a small rock hut. Gwonam dropped Link outside. Link stepped through the door to see Gwonam stood over a fireplace.

Link approached the old wizard, stabbing him in the gut. "At last you've had the vision to find my house!" The wily wizard told Link. He took the Crystal of Vision from Link, putting it inside a container and handing it to Link. "Now you will see the Sancroonies that prevent your approach to Ganon." He finished before making a gesture of haste to Link. "Go with many blessings!" The old Wizard concluded. Together, they got on Gwonam's carpet, flying into the dark skies towards their final destination. Ganon.


	14. The Face of Evil

**The Face of Evil.**

The lightning rained down upon the harsh terrain. Link had been here before, last time, the Sancroonies, invisible to the naked eye had swarmed Link, almost ending his quest. But Link had been saved by Gwonam last time. This time, Gwonam could not help Link. Ganon had intensified the magic power of his lair, meaning the only one who could approach was Link.

Ganon sat in the final room of his lair, preparing for the battle of the century. He sat watching Link's progress in the Triforce of Power. There, he saw Link slaying the now visible Sancroonies. Ganon knew it was time now for him to face Link in battle. He prepared his chambers. Ganon reflected on the many times throughout his history he'd faced the hero bearing the Triforce of Courage. Today, was the day he was going to finally become dominant.

This hero did not possess a sacred sword, or light arrows. Ganon knew, this time he had everything on his side, there would be no cheap toys at the hero's disposal, he would have to face him armed only with his regular sword, perhaps powered up, but still unable to harm Ganon.

Laughter could be heard echoing throughout the land. Link, hearing this, angrily went on. He had to cross the toxic waters to reach Ganon's lair, a murky deep lake which held unknown horrors in it's depths. Luckily for Link, a raft used by Ganon's minions was nearby. He picked an oar up from the shore, and began to row across the lake. It was at this point, vile creatures known as Zoras stuck their heads out of the lake, shooting rocks from their mouths at the hero. Link used his shield to block them and threw a bomb in return. Their remains scattered into the murky water.

Link reached the shore of Ganon's Lair, a giant face carved in the rock, just as with his minions. Link prepared himself for the battle of his life, and entered. Inside, there were many skulls laid out across the path ahead. Many of them twice the size of Link's head. No one actually knew what these giant skulls were, but Ganon felt they looked intimidating so he left them there for anyone foolish enough to enter his lair to see.

Link came across two new foes whilst travelling through the first part of Ganon's Lair. One, a small dragon was a strong foe, requiring a couple of strikes even from Link's sword beam. The other, was weaker, but much smaller. It was known as the Koridian Termite. Vicious creatures larger than many other insects, they would swarm over and eat alive many unsuspecting foes, leaving nothing but a skeleton as remains. Link stamped on two which approached, but soon a whole swarm had begun to make their way towards him. Thinking fast, Link lit his lantern, and used the flame to ward them off, long enough to make a leap across a chasm they couldn't follow him over and enter the next room.

Inside, Link met a familiar foe. "Now, you must die!" Shouted Militron, in a new suit of armour at Link. Link raised his sword and shield and jumped into battle. Militron had improved his swordsmanship greatly since their last fight, but not enough to stop Link. Link eventually, using his powerful blade sliced Militron's armour apart leaving the old chubby man exposed again. "Oh my goodness this is awful!" He cried, running off into the darkness.

Link made his way onwards, eventually reaching a large room with many drawers. Inside the ones which were open were skulls. Each drawer had a name on it, the name of the person whose remains were inside. Link pulled out a rope and threw it up to the top of the overly large cabinet. He began climbing upwards, eyeballsnakes began flying at him but they were little more than pests which Link disintegrated with some sword beams.

Link reached the top finally and saw two empty drawers. On one had "Link" written on it and the other "Zelda." Link was furious, ready to make Ganon pay. Ahead of him was a wall of purple flames. Link at first was hesitant, but believed in himself, he could do this, nothing would stop him. Link stepped through.

Before Link stood Ganon, the evil sorcerer responsible for all of the misery and evil in Koridai. Ganon's piggish face with his razor sharp teeth was in the form of a smile. "Join me Link, and I will make your face the greatest in Kordai!" He proclaimed, flapping his long-fingered hands before showing off his sharp claws. He moved forwards menacingly. "Or else you will die!" He shouted, bringing his face right up to Link's.

Link jumped back. He thought of Ganon's offer, the offer to have a cave made in his image. Sit around all day eating Octoroks in his face whilst throwing bombs out the window at some Dodongos. Link seriously considered Ganon's offer, until the sorcerer threw fireballs at him assuming Link would never accept. It was at this point, the Dodongo dropped and Link pulled out the Book of Koridai.

Link threw the book at Ganon. "NOO! NOT INTO THE PIT! IT BUUUURNS!" Ganon cried out as he was sucked inside the book. The page he was sucked into immediately had an entry on him appear as if by magic, and his terrified image as a picture to go with it. The entry read. "Ganon, the greatest sorcerer in Koridai. Once a friend of mine in Gerudo Highschool, he stole my sandwiches once, so after I moved to Koridai I made this book using a hair of his I stole, with the power to imprison him in one of the pages. Who's the loser now huh? IT'S YOU! !"

Link doing as any sane person would, put the book away ready to sell at the Hyrule Castle Garage sale later. He made his way into a room behind Ganon's. There, laying on a bed, was the beautiful princess Zelda. Link walked up to her, and gave her a friendly stab in the backside, but to no avail. He tried again, and again. Finally, he saw a large gong above the princess, and jumping to hit it, she finally awoke. Link of course didn't question how being stabbed wouldn't wake her but a gong would.

"Aaaahhh!" Zelda said whilst stretching. "Why'd you do that?" She asked Link. "I just saved you from Ganon!" He cried out. Zelda gave Link a slap across the face whilst saying "You did not!" Link and Zelda then levitated into the sky and were about to kiss, when the wily wizard Gwonam materialised between them, taking a kiss from them both. He waved his hands in a sign of joy. "Well done Link! Ganon is once again imprisoned! Come!" Gwonam said with adulation, the wise man putting his hands together. "Look! Already Koridai is returning to harmony!" Gwonam smiled joyfully as he gestured downwards. Link looked down and saw the corpses of many Koridians, a few burning faces of evil and pollution spreading from Ganon's lair. Morshu meanwhile was searching the bodies of Ganon's soldiers and the dead Koridians for more goods to sell.

"The birds are singing! Isn't it beautiful!" Gwonam cried out, creating a bird with magic which, contrary to his exclamation was not singing. "Golly!" Link cried out. He had fought many battles and now felt stronger than ever, Link felt no matter what threat loomed, he had now truly become the hero he was born to be, and would be able to defeat it. Why, Link was certain he would never be captured or anything should another emergency occur and he was called into battle once more. "As it is written! You Link are the hero of Koridai!" Gwonam cried out as Link fondly looked at his friend, the two of them forgetting Zelda in their deep friendship moment.

Link then pushed Gwonam's hat down over his face and addressed Zelda. "I bet that's worth a kiss huh?" Link stated playfully. "Huh." Zelda cried out, looking away from Link. Link stared into the blue skies, once again free of Ganon's evil influence. Link reflected on his journey. He thought of everything he'd learnt, everything he'd experienced and put it into the words he felt most appropriately, concisely and exactly addressed his feelings at that moment. He exclaimed into the air. "I WON!"

THE END

*Hi! I'd just like to thank everyone who's supported me through writing this and the nice reviews people have left. Thanks and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll probably try Zelda: Wand of Gamelon next, but for now I'm taking a break before diving into that! XD

Thanks!*


End file.
